


Always Be There For You

by Tesla_Rolex



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Music, ShuMako Week 2019, fluff and angst are my currency boissss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: Ren tries his hand at vigilantism, it fails, Makoto saves him, and the two have a heart to heart about themselves and where they are at this very moment.Just another day in the life for the Phantom Thieves.Shumako Week Day 4: Protect/Heal





	Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA IT'S FINALLY DONE! I've been laboring over this for a few days, tackling with my own depression and sadness all the while. That idea actually helped me to write this, because I was...and still am going through some of the same things these guys are. Writing this helped me to articulate those feelings. But it's finally done and I'm happy with it! I hope everyone enjoys it, and please be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!

October 27th 2016

 

Leblanc was closed for the night. The doors were locked, the lights were off, and no one was to be seen in the shop. Until a young couple stood outside, and frantically unlocked the door. They busted in, and scrambled for the lights. Ren and Makoto, students, Phantom Thieves, and young couple, stood side by side but completely rattled. The young student council president held her boyfriend who was bleeding and bruised and had a hopeless look in his eyes. Makoto helped support him up the stairs, but Ren could barely support himself. Makoto was horrified. “Come on Ren, stay with me dammit!”

 

Ren coughed a bit and smirked. “Ah, word of advice Queen, yelling...isn’t really going to help.” 

 

He experienced another coughing fit and Makoto sighed. “You and your jokes. Right now you need to worry about staying conscious, you are losing a lot of blood.”

 

Makoto finally got Ren up the stairs and sat him down on his bed. She looked at him desperately. “Where’s the first aid kit?”

 

Ren spoke softly, trying to gather his breath back. “I...Under the counter downstairs. Please...be quick.”

 

Makoto dashed downstairs and scrambled for the first aid kit, while Ren leaned his head back against the wall and reflected on how things got to this point. It was the day after the culture festival, specifically after Akechi cornered them. He revealed how he knew their identity as Phantom Thieves and blackmailed them into playing along with his scheme. Ren was getting tired of people finding out their identities out of the blue. It didn’t help that he was unsettled by something that felt...off about Akechi. Something he said, just, it didn’t feel right. And as if that wasn’t enough, they had a bounty of  _ 30 million yen _ .  _ 30 million _ , just  _ thinking  _ it made Ren want to throw up. The team had a meeting after school. Everyone realized just how hopeless their situation was. Ryuji lost it. Haru looked completely and utterly dejected. Yusuke beat himself up a  _ lot _ . Then again, everyone did. Even Makoto looked lost. But nobody saw how Ren looked. Maybe they didn’t care. But he looked broken. He beat himself up more than anyone else. He brought the team together. If he’d left well enough alone, this wouldn’t be happening. It was all his fault. 

 

So he decided to clear his head with a walk, not really having a particular purpose. And then in an alleyway, he saw it. A man trying to assault a woman. He had friends watching, two of them, goading him on, and teasing the woman. There wouldn’t have been enough time to stop them as a Phantom Thief. And no time to call the cops. He’s been here before. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t tempt fate again. But the look in her eyes. He’s done letting people suffer on his behalf. So he stepped in. He acted. And in his defense, he got a few hits in. He thinks it was the first slash to the arm with a knife that did him in. Maybe the second. Probably not the third. He mainly took hits on his arm and wrist, though one lucky shot got him in the chest. But hey, at least he got  _ some  _ hits in, and now the guy’s got a nose bleed! And...the woman got away so, in the end that’s all that mattered. 

 

He was on the ground, bleeding pretty badly. And Ren just felt tired. A part of him felt afraid but...a deep, very very dark part of his mind wasn’t. That part had accepted it’s fate. If it was his end, he couldn’t really think of any last words. Maybe that he was sorry? Or that...he didn’t want to die? Or about someone...the only one he truly loved? He couldn’t think of much. But he didn’t have time to  _ think _ of last words, let alone say them. 

 

It happened so fast. But Makoto, out of absolutely  _ nowhere _ , charged in screaming and attacked the three assailants. They tried to fight back, they really did. But Makoto just toyed with them for a bit. And then? She stopped playing games. They were down in three seconds, they were screaming in five, they were bleeding in seven, and after about ten seconds, they turned and ran. It was a goddamn massacre. Ren was so stunned, he almost forgot he was bleeding. But what he certainly did  _ not _ forget was the look in Makoto’s eyes. He really didn’t think it was possible to see a person have so many emotions in one look, but Makoto Niijima was prone to breaking standards. He saw rage, anger, disgust, frustration, some of it directed towards him, but also fear, worry, and overall distress and panic, which was almost  _ definitely  _ directed towards him. She had him up before he could even process, and he tried to make a comment but...she very quickly shut him up. With yelling. And threats. That he knew she didn’t mean. But inwardly Ren was...kind of ecstatic. What could he say, it was always fun to see Queen herself in the flesh. 

 

And now he was here, on his bed, resting his head against the wall in his room. His  _ attic _ . He liked it, even though it was meant to be kind of the equivalent of a jail cell, whether it was Sojiro’s intention or not when he took him in. Makoto finally arrived back upstairs, and unpacked the first aid kit. She walked up to him and kneeled in front of the teenager. She started with some water and applied it to the wound. Ren groaned but Makoto just spoke softly, even though she still  _ looked _ pissed. “Just breathe Ren. It may hurt but it’ll feel better soon.”

 

Ren nodded, and once the wound was clean, then she applied an antibiotic. Which somehow, hurt even more. But Ren did his best to power through. And it certainly helped when Makoto held to his hand for dear life. And then finally, she applied the gauze to cover the wound. Once she was finished, she stepped back...and began pacing back and forth with a hand on her chin. Okay, so that wasn’t a good sign. “Okay, you’re fine now. We’ll get you some kind of tetanus shot tomorrow to prevent infection.”

 

Ren smiled. “Thanks Makoto. It really means a lo-”

 

But of course, Makoto slammed her fist on the shelves next to her causing the boxes to become rattled and some of the photos to shift. “ **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!** ”

 

Ren sighed. “Oh here we go.”

 

" **HOW DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA CHARGING IN LIKE THAT?! AFTER WHAT CAUSED YOU TO BE SENT ON PROBATION?! YOU SHOULD’VE CALLED US-** ”

 

“Oh yeah, because I  _ knew _ you were in the area right? No one else would’ve got here quick enough, and it would’ve been too late for a Mementos visit, you  _ know _ that!”

 

“ **BUT IT WAS STUPID AND RECKLESS! YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE JUST RAN IN LIKE THAT! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT’S HAPPENED I WOULD’VE THOUGHT-** ”

 

“ **AN INNOCENT LIFE WAS IN DANGER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR** **_JUSTICE!_ ** **”**

 

“ **WHAT HAPPENED TO** **_US_ ** **! I COULD’VE LOST YOU!** ”

 

“ **YEAH WELL, MAYBE IT’S WHAT I** **_DESERVE!_ ** **”**

 

And then Makoto froze. Ren had stood up from the bed despite his injuries. She had tears in her eyes. It took Makoto a second to realize that so did he. Almost to the point where he was sobbing. Both of their hands were shaking. Makoto eventually stuttered out a sentence. “W-what?”

 

Ren froze right back. He stuttered too. “I...I’m sorry just...ignore what I said.” Then he steeled himself with his fists clenched and spoke in an almost monotone voice.  _ Almost _ being the keyword. “Thank you for your help. Y-You can go now.”

 

He just sat back down and held his face in his hands. He was sniffling but she could tell that he was desperately trying not to cry. Makoto just whispered softly. “I’m not going anywhere. Ren...please, just...let it all out. I’m supposed to be here for you. I’m supposed to protect you.”

 

Ren looked up and sniffled again, tears beginning to flow down his eyes. His glasses were gone. Broken because of the thugs in the street. “I can’t! And you don’t have to! I’m supposed to be better than this, I’m supposed to be the one to protect others, who can help them! It’s...the one thing I’m good at. I can’t just break like this!”

 

She sat down next to him and took him in her arms. “It’s not about being the Joker and a Phantom Thief. It’s about being you. And I can’t let you fight this alone. So please just...just let it all out.”

 

So he did. He just gave up and started crying. For the first time in months. He just broke. He remembered that he used to express his emotions all the time. Around his parents, his cousin, his old friends, all of them. But being sent on probation along with all of the surrounding circumstances? It broke him. In every single possible way. So he developed a facade. A  _ mask _ so to speak. He still tried to make everyone laugh and smile, still attempted to martyr himself, much to the displeasure of those around him, and was as confident and charming as can be. But he also was a lot more soft spoken, and at least at first, he tried not to speak too much. He buried anything that could show others how he was feeling. It was a good decision to be sure. It changed him for the better and he’s been able to adapt more to his surroundings. But in times like these, he couldn’t help but to go back to who he really was. 

 

And it scared him sometimes. Revealing himself to others like this. He had occasional trust issues, kind of propelled by the fact that most of his old friends back home and random strangers always treated him with some sense of animosity because of his status as a delinquent. Hell, even all of his  _ new _ friends treated him with some sense of animosity at first. Even Makoto herself for a bit. But out of everyone, the only two people that Ren knew trusted him at first sight was Ryuji and Makoto. The latter was more interesting. Because unlike Ryuji, she saw right through him from the very beginning. She knew that he was more vulnerable than he let on, and she knew that there was no way in hell he fit the description of delinquent. There had to be more to the story. The only reason Makoto seemed to develop that animosity was because of Sae and Principal Kobayakawa. Pitted against the world by those around you. Seemed far too familiar. So even as Ren let it all out, he was at least glad it was with her.

 

After a while, he calmed down. And there was a slight uncomfortable silence, while Ren slowly breathed in and out, per Makoto’s advice. Then Ren looked up at his girlfriend still sniffling as his face stained with tears. Before he told his story though, he looked up at Makoto with a look of concern and slight anger. "Why  _did_ you follow me?"

 

She became flustered and fumbled with her words a bit. "Well, it's because uh....Isawthelookinyoureyesatthemeetinganditconcernedmealot." 

 

Ren's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe someone...actually noticed. He smiled lightly, despite everything. “Well...I guess I'm not entirely subtle, huh? I uh...guess you want me to explain everything now, right?”

 

Makoto smiled softly. “Look, if you can’t explain it, then don’t. But please just...let me be there for you. Take your time to say whatever needs to be said Ren.”

 

Ren sighed. “But what about you? You took some hits too. You’ve been through so much, this,  _ this _ ...is nothing.”

 

Internally, Makoto was screaming with a mix of anger and empathy. Outwardly, she just put on a serious expression and tried, she really did  _ try _ , to not scowl. And it sort of worked, in her defense. Sort of. “For once, please, just stop worrying about me. You’ve done so much to help me, to help  _ all _ of us already. For once, let me worry about you.”

 

Ren smiled once again. “God, and you say you aren’t good at helping others. Fine, fine. I’ll talk officer.”

 

He took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t know. Well...where do I begin I suppose? These past few weeks have just...taken a toll. Even before the Okumura palace, just, pressures were mounting. I was a horrible friend to Morgana, I’ve consistently let everyone down over and over and over again. I egged on the ideas of going after Okumura, Futaba, all of it!”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow concerningly. “But we  _ had _ to help them. Futaba was...broken beyond belief at the time, and Haru was forcefully engaged to someone you know,  _ I  _ know, she wanted nothing to do with! We did the right thing!”

 

Ren looked up at her with a dark side glance. But not because he was angry at  _ her _ . Angry at himself. “Did we? We’ve taken the law into our own hands so many times. And now those actions,  _ our _ actions? It has a body count. And it’s  _ my _ fault. I’m the reason we’re still here on this path. If I had just...refused Ryuji and Ann’s question of keeping the Phantom Thieves alive, we wouldn’t be here.”

 

Makoto wanted to interject, to say that even  _ if _ he hadn’t started the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana would’ve kept going. And that because he  _ did _ start their crusade, many people have been saved, from friends, to strangers, and even people who’ve hurt them in the first place. But she let him talk. And she  _ listened _ . She owed him that much.

 

So he kept talking. “And because of my mistakes? My arrogance? Kunikazu Okumura is dead. Principal Kobayakawa is dead. We have a  _ 30 million yen  _ price on our heads. Sojiro knows about us and he’s not happy. And we’ve been blackmailed by Akechi...There was something about what he said too, something that put me on edge.”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What did he say?”

 

“Remember when we went to the movie festival?”   
  


“Yeah? What about it?”

 

Ren clasped his hands together and leaned his head on it. His leg was bouncing up and down, up and down, over and over. “Back then he walked in on Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and I having a conversation about where to eat. And Morgana suggested pancakes. And when Akechi walked in, he said...ah jeez, I think he said something like, ‘I thought I heard someone talking about delicious pancakes’, or something like that.”

 

Now Makoto was on edge too. “He...heard Morgana? How?”

 

Ren shrugged, showing his face again. “I don’t know. But when he confronted us yesterday? He acted like he heard him talk for the first time. I know, i know something isn’t right here. I can feel it in my goddamn bones. But I don’t know what yet. But I can’t help but be a bit paranoid.”

 

Makoto put a hand on her chin. Deep down, she was horrified. If there was something that didn’t add up with Akechi’s story, then that could spell bad news for all of them, to say the least. He was a cunning bastard, and Ren was right, there was something off about him. But before Makoto could say anything to respond, Ren kept going. “It just keeps getting worse. I still haven’t gotten any contact from my parents, even though they promised to call and keep in touch, and just...as if it wasn’t enough for the people at Shujin to hate Ren Amamiya? Now they hate Joker as well.”

 

Ren felt himself shaking again, but Makoto hugged him before he could break again. She spoke as softly and kindly as she could muster. “So then...why did you charge in to save that woman?”

 

He scoffed. “Besides wanting to help an innocent person? I...I wanted to prove myself. Prove that I could  _ do _ something with myself. Because I’ve felt so... _ useless _ these past few days.” 

 

Makoto’s heart sank. Her hands shook. Now  _ she _ felt like she was going to cry. Ren kept going though, trying to stay calm. “I haven’t been able to help as many people as I could. Shinya, Chihaya, Ohya, any of them! Not even my fellow Phantom Thieves. Haru, Yusuke, fuck,  **ALL OF THEM!** I’ve just been wasting their time, doing nothing. I’ve been so lost in my own head that I can’t even help the ones I love. I just feel like...I burden others. Like I make things worse for them. Because sure I help  _ sometimes _ , but others? Not really. I just don’t know anymore. I mean, how have I even helped you in the past few month-Makoto?”

 

Makoto’s hands were shaking furiously. Tears were streaming down her eyes. But she wasn’t sobbing, not yet at least. She was heartbroken. She hugged Ren fiercely and almost began to cry in his arms. “Oh Ren…” She released him and Ren just stared at her in shock. She wiped a tear away and began to speak. “You’re going through...exactly what I did, months ago. I see it now. I saw the look in your eyes at the meeting, but I never would’ve imagined _ this _ . Ren...I’m so so sorry I haven’t been there for you at all. You’ve done so much for me and I’ve just...overlooked your problems. But I’m here now, so let me just say this…” She took a deep breath and smiled widely. “Ren...you are incredible. I can’t...really think of words to articulate it, even now, even after all these months that  _ you _ have helped me adjust. But you are the best of us. Without you? We’d be lost. Either the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t exist, or...we’d become just as bad as whoever  _ did _ kill Mr. Okumura. You have done so much for all of us! We’re still here, still going, still fighting all because of you! The fact that you want to share your problems is okay! If anything, I’m glad that you’re finally opening up after all this time. I promise, that from now on I will always be there, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. He was stunned that Makoto, the person that months ago, would barely have been able to articulate her emotions at all, just said something like  _ that! _ He smirked slightly. He was amazed at how far she’s come, all because of her own will. “You’ve come a long way from being Ms. Beep Boop.” 

 

Makoto shoved Ren playfully, but accidentally shoved him where he was cut. He hissed in pain and Makoto scrambled to apologize but he just laughed. Makoto soon joined, and they were both laughing softly for a few minutes at most. But once the two calmed down, again, Ren took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall and spoke with a serious tone. “Makoto, I...Thank you for vowing to protect me and all, but...we’re a couple. More than that, we’re Phantom Thieves. It shouldn’t be about one of us protecting the other. It should be mutual. You’re Queen and I’m Joker. One can’t function without the other. So we keep each other going. We protect each other. Always. Not because of any obligation, but because we’re a team. So let me return your vow...with one of my own. I will never leave you. I will be there for you in your brightest of days, and in your darkest of nights. But no matter what...I will always be there for you.”

 

Makoto blushed softly. She looked up with a slight smirk. “That’s...one hell of a line.”

 

Ren mirrored that smirk. “Well, I heard it years ago from my pare-”

 

Before Ren could finish the sentence, Makoto pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments. Enjoying the calm, in each others arms, happy and content. If only for a bit. Internally, the both of them were feeling a multitude of emotions. Happiness, feelings of ecstasy, but also dread. Dread of what comes next. Ren internally smiled at his thoughts. What could he say, they were both very expressive people.

 

Ren broke off the kiss for the sake of oxygen, and they both smiled widely at each other. They were at a loss for words. They said all that really needed to be said. They almost forgot about the injuries the two had sustained earlier. Makoto was the first to speak. “Do you want to know something funny?”

 

Ren smirked. “Oh yeah? What might that be?”

 

“I knew. From the very beginning.”

 

He took a swig of water next to him. “Knew what?”

 

“I knew from the moment I heard about them, that you were a Phantom Thief.”

 

Ren spit his water straight on the ground and started coughing.

 

“ **OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO DROP A BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT WHILE YOU WERE HAVING WATER!** ”

 

Ren stopped coughing and laughed slightly. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I’ll clean it up later.” Then he looked both surprised and intrigued. “ _ How _ ? How could you possibly have known?” 

 

Makoto shrugged slightly and smiled. “I met you in the library. And the moment I met you, I just knew that there was something different about you. You were kind, smart, but you also had a daring fire in your eyes. A fire that I once saw in my Father’s eyes. But you buried it, underneath the surface, so that no one would see it. You weren’t a delinquent. But you had some kind of determination, some kind of energy in you.  _ He  _ had that too. You were ready to go to war. Ready to protect the innocent in your own way. You were ready to make your own path. So from the moment I saw that first calling card, that first insignia...I knew. It’s why it took me so long to find you. To Kobayakawa, it’s because I didn’t have enough evidence. But in reality, I was just stalling, hoping you’d figure out whatever you needed to. Only reason I...lashed out, was because of the increased pressure from Sae and Kobayakawa, and the whole mafia situation. But that’s also why I asked Sis if our Father would have supported the Phantom Thieves. Because you, the splitting image of Norio Niijima himself,  _ were _ one. That fire in your eyes. I see it even now. Even as all hope seems lost. It’s why I gravitated towards you. Because you...are more than your labels, more than your status, more than your grades. 

 

You are you.

 

You are Joker. 

 

_That’s_ how I knew. 

 

And that’s why the name Joker made too much sense to me.” 

 

Ren was stunned. He sat back and just contemplated her words. He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He had mulled over the words, over and over and over again in his head. And it still surprised him. So he had no words in return. He just hugged his girlfriend, his whole world, as tightly as possible. Makoto was stunned too, and she just started laughing. “Okay, okay! My words weren’t  _ that _ nice!”

 

Ren laughed back, with tears in his eyes. “Lies! Liesssss! It’s illegal to be a lying student council president!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says...the school constitution!”

 

“Says the  _ what?! _ ”

 

“Yup! It is a commonly accepted law created by...Sir Francis...James. The third. Esquire.”

 

“...For school.”

 

“For school.”

 

Silence.

 

And then both parties erupted in laughter. They almost fell off their beds, which Ren accidentally did, causing him to groan in pain. Makoto tried to help, but she fell off too, still laughing all the while. It took way way too long for them to calm down. But eventually they did. Ren got up and offered his hand to Makoto. He smirked. “ _ Your Highness.” _

 

She took it with a smirk. “Thank you my subject.”

 

Ren kept playing the act. “Will you allow me to give you a cup of coffee, your Imperial Majesty?”

 

“You may. But you must put your absolute effort into it. Or face…” Makoto snickered slightly. “Or face execution!”

 

“The Queen’s orders are absolute!”

 

They both shared another laugh before Ren became concerned. “Don’t you have to go home soon?”

 

Makoto froze. “No...No, not really. Sae isn’t going to be home today.” Her fists clenched. Her voice became more bitter. “Like she wasn’t yesterday. Or the day before. Or the day before that. Or all last weekend. Or all last week. Or like she won’t be for the next few weeks. Because she’s so  _ fucking  _ busy hunting us to the ends of the Earth, that she doesn’t have time to worry about her own  **SISTER!** ” 

 

Makoto covered her mouth in shock, and Ren was just stunned. He’d never heard her curse before. At least, not like that. But Makoto seemed to be completely covered in guilt. So Ren took her hand and smiled. “It’s okay. I understand. Come downstairs with me while I make coffee for you. I don’t think sleep will come to us anytime soon. I can’t promise that I’ll make you feel better...but dammit if I won’t try.”

 

Makoto wanted to cry. Even as Ren held out his hand. She didn’t deserve this love. This happiness. But he...made a vow. And so did she. She took his hand. They went downstairs. He made coffee. Ren even turned on a  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53vw9miqxAk) that was on his phone. He smiled. She smiled. Makoto was happy. So when she was ready, she spoke. “I’m sorry that I snapped. I’m just...getting fed up with all of this. It’s like the whole world is out to get me. Sis, Kobayakawa, Akechi, everyone. It just never ever ends. It’s like a never ending gauntlet.” Then she looked up and saw Ren staring at her intently. She blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling, my problems are no big deal at al-”

 

Ren scoffed. “Oh don’t even start Makoto. You listened to my ramblings, it’s only fair I listen to yours. We’re a team remember? We protect each other until the end. We definitely need to work on this protection thing more though,” He laughed softly, and put two cups of coffee on the table and sat next to Makoto. He smirked slightly. “You know, you should pick up writing! Sojiro gave me a diary that I have to write for my probation officer, and I just write all my thoughts in it. It  _ may _ help  _ you _ to get it all out as well!”

 

Makoto put her hand on her chin in thought. “That...actually might work! You’re a genius Ren!” She gave Ren a peck on the cheek, and he blushed softly as she went back to thinking with a big smile. “I’ll have to try that for sure.” 

 

Ren smirked yet again, slightly rubbing where he was kissed. “I try. Well, somewhere in the next few days, we can go together to get a journal for you.” Then he turned serious again. “It’s normal to feel what you’re feeling right now. Trust me. But...I guarantee your sister cares about you. I know she does. I just know it. Even now. Even after everything. I promise, we’ll do everything we can to save her.”

 

Those choice of words. Those... _ very _ specific choice of words. Did he know? Makoto looked up at Ren with wide eyes. “Wait, hu-?”

 

That smirk again. But this time it was one full of love and daring. “For the record, I saw that very  _ same _ fire in your eyes when I first met you back in April. I wondered why, but when you told me about yourself? About your Father, about Sae? I began to wonder too. We’ll test your theory tomorrow. I promise. We’ll save your sister. But something tells me? From what I know about her...we may not even need to change her heart. I fully believe she can do that herself. And something tells me you do too.”

 

Makoto smiled softly. Damn emotions. Letting her down again. “You’re very good at this.” Then she smirked softly. “So...I think that’s the end of your vigilante career for now, right?”

 

Ren scoffed. “Hey, if I ever see someone in danger, I’m  _ going _ to help them no matter what.” Then he smirked, but once again, it was one full of love and adoration. “So I guess we’ll have to stick together from here on out, huh?”

 

Makoto smirked as well. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

Ren looked at his mug, and held it up with that same daring expression. “This calls for a toast! To a new agreement!”

 

Makoto chuckled softly, and held up her glass as well. “To Sae Niijima. And helping those in need.”

 

“But most of all?”

 

And in unison, they spoke, knowing that nothing would tear them apart. Be it Sae, Akechi, whoever this Black Mask was, or death itself. They were together.

 

“To protecting each other!

 

To the very end!

 

Cheers!”

 

And they clinked their glasses together.

 

And got absolutely no sleep that night. 

 

But they spent it together. That night, and the day after, that is until Akechi came to discuss his plan. 

 

They spent it playing games, watching movies, reading manga.

 

Laughing and smiling. 

 

They even were able to briefly test Makoto’s theory together. Sae had a palace alright. So when Akechi brought it up, the both of them just…

 

Knew. 

 

Because they were in this fight together.

 

The Delinquent and the Scholar

 

The Joker and the Queen

 

Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaaaa!  
> Few things, I kinda went with a sort of AU approach so let me lay it all out: Ren is from Inaba, Ren knew about Sae's palace, and in contrast Makoto knew that Ren was a phantom thief from the beginning. Also I like to tie in music a lot so be sure to give it a listen if you can! And finally, I tried desperately not to make any vivid connections to A&F, my main story which btw check it out if you can! But I mainly did that, because I wanted to make it it's own story. However, if you've read most if not all the chapters...you might see some small subtle connections here and there.   
> I have one more Shumako Prompt Im working on, for Power Couple so that should come...sooooon? Hopefully?  
> I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


End file.
